1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting optical fiber cables in ferrules and, more particularly, to such apparatus equipped with test functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to connect optical fiber cables to equipment or other optical fiber cables, it is necessary to attach ferrules to the ends of optical fiber cables. The outer sheaths of end portions of the optical fiber cables are removed to expose the optical fibers before the mounting. In order to assure connections between the ferrules and the optical fiber cables, adhesives are injected into the ferrules before the optical fiber cables are put into the ferrules. In addition, to prepare the end surfaces of the optical fiber cables for the connections, predetermined lengths of optical fibers are protruded from the ferrules and, after bent, ground to provide such end surfaces.
The operation of mounting optical fiber cables in ferrules has be carried out by hand. That is, the outer sheaths of optical fiber cables are removed with tools. The exposed optical fibers are held at the outer sheaths in clamps such that they protrude sideways. The end portions of the optical fiber cables are inserted carefully through ferrules into which adhesives have been injected. Whether predetermined lengths of the optical fibers have been protruded from the ferrules are determined by observation.
However, the efficiency of such manual operations are very low. In addition, the lengths of optical fibers inserted into the ferrules and the amounts of adhesives injected vary with the operators, resulting in the uneven products.